papa_louie_cutomersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob
=Bob= Edit Talk1328PAGES ON THIS WIKI Bob is a crazy guy who first appeared in Papa's Taco Mia!. She and her confirmed sister Belle love to wear X Tank and white shirt and blue skirt clothes with the letter 'X' on it. She was the second-to-last Closer customer in the same game, and also appears again as a Closer in Papa's Freezeria andPapa's Pancakeria. She has multicolored eyeshadow too!She quit as a closer in Papa's Wingeria, with Bob taking her place as a closer. She has large orders. OrdersEditEdit Papa's PizzeriaEdit 4 Olives, 4 Sausages, 4 Mushrooms and 4 Onions, And A Chrometer, Cut Into Eights Papa's BurgeriaEdit Bottom Bun, Medium Patty, Cheese, Onion, Tomato, Lettece, And A Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia!Edit Pita (if you haven't unlocked pita, it will be soft taco instead), steak (if not unlocked it will be steak or if not unlocked it will be beef instead), lettuce, tomato, pinto beans, jalapeneos and hot sauce. Papa's FreezeriaEdit Large Cup, Yum N' M's, Rainbow Sherbet Syrup, Regular Blend, Whipped cream, Strawberry Syrup, Tropical Charms, Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's PancakeriaEdit French toast with chocolate chips mix, 3 butter, french toast with chocolate chips mix(if you haven't unlocked french toast, they will be pancakes instead), powdered sugar, chocolate chips and 4 strawberries. Drink: Tea in large cup with ice. Papa's WingeriaEdit 4 wild onion boneless wings (left), 4 bbq boneless wings (right) , 3 french fries, 3 carrots, zesty pesto dip, blue cheese dip, and ranch dip. Papa's Burgeria HDEdit Bottom bun, medium burger, pepperjack cheese, lettuce, awsome sauce, tomato, onions, top bun Papa's Hot DoggeriaEdit Pretzel Bun, Veggie Dog, Salsa, Relish, Wild Onion Sauce, Pineapple Relish, 2 Tomato Wedges, 1 Sports Pepper, Large Lemon Mist and Large Cotton Puffs. Papa's PretzelriaEdit Large Pretzel Sticks, Cinnamon, Almond, Chicken Bits, Bake Into Medium, Drink Dr Cherry Papa's SuberiaEdit Flatbread, Ham, Oil, Onions, Peppers, Hot Sauce, Drink Root Beer, Side Lays Barbacue RankingEditEdit Pizzeria Rank : closer on Day 6 Burgeria Rank : closer on Day 4 Taco Mia Rank : closer on Day 7 (Payday) Freezeria Rank : closer on Day 7 (Payday) Pancakeria Rank : closer on Day 5 Wingeria Rank : 27 Hot Doggeria Rank : 53 Pretzelria Rank : 12 Suberia Rank: 25 Papa Pokemon Return Of Papa Duncan *Luxray *Alakazam *Weavile *Bisharp *Gengar TriviaEditEdit *Her order in Papa's Hot Doggeria Is longer than Big Pauly's order, making her order the longest In the game. *In Taco Mia and Freezeria, she is the last closer to come before Jojo, so some players use her to tell them when Jojo will come. *In Taco Mia and Freezeria, she comes on Day 7 (when the player gets Pay Day) *In Pancakeria, she is the only customer who orders milk with ice. *In Wingeria (No Longer Closer) GalleryEditEdit Bob.jpg Bob FlipDeck.png Category:Male Category:Customers Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Pizzeria Closers Category:Burgeria Closers Category:Taco Mia Closers Category:Freezeria Closers Category:Pancakeria Closers Category:Burgeria HD Closers Category:Wingeria Customers Category:Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Pretzelria Customers Category:Suberia Customers Category:Smoothieria Customers Category:Frozen Yogurteria Customers Category:Cupcakeria Customers